Lame Oneshot 002
by El Dreadful Reaper
Summary: DO NOT READ THIS PLEASE!


**Version: 0.02a: This was originally for Angel-san with Gouenji in it but I converted it because late replies with no opinions of my questions. The 0.01a version had a little bit of romance in it.**

**Dread: *sighs* Okay, another horror\ tragedy by yours truly where somebody dies and somebody kills.**

**Toramaru: *screams* No! Not this again! He's gone crazy and assassinating everyone! Even his friends!**

**Dread: *Grin* you're going to die too! And it's friend of friend to be correct.**

**Toramaru: *Gulp*.**

_**Author's notes:**_ Nothing to note here. Just don't go crazy on me. This is the one-shot demo and I will write the full version somewhere in the near future. Did anyone know that my pen name is alternative of 'The Nightmare Harvester'?

What inspired me? A song where a guy sane guy framed of insanity escapes from an asylum and goes insane and destroys everything and later forgets everything after waking up from a deep sleep. I show my gratitude to Mamera-chan for the title suggestion.

**This is a horrible idea as a fanfic.**

**I was very Ill when I wrote this so it is very crummy. I was dying but got my will to live back thanks to 2 great friends!  
**

**Disclaimer:** I have legal permission to write this story. This Story is a work of fiction and it's not meant to resemble any event, place, any person living or dead. It is not meant to offend any person living or dead. If it does, then it was purely unintentional.

THIS PAGE WILL SELF DISTRUCT IF YOU CLOSE IT BEFORE 4 MUNITES!

Dread: Forgot anything?

**Toramaru: *gulp* Author does not own Inazuma Eleven or that song mentioned**. **He also doesn't own Rebecca.**

**Rebecca: You got that right!**

* * *

**Do not come near**

_**~Present time~**_

Toramaru was skulking in a corner of his room and waiting for the earth to end itself. The entire earth was rapidly shaking. He was crying because the innocent lives he ended by his own hands. He didn't even know why. That's when he heard a knock in the door. But it was impossible. There was no live creature remaining in the earth. Toramaru smiled thinking that this was just a nightmare. But it was not…

_**~Few hours ago~**_

"TAKE THAT!" screamed Toramaru as he pulverized the last remaining human being with his rapid energy beams. His bulky body was charred due to those non-stop energy blasts. His hands were bloody. There was a bit of blackish blood near his bloody lips. This was proof that he was something more than human now and that something surely drinks human blood.

Nothing had been spared from his destructive wrath. Not even a single worm let alone humans or plant life; the vast life in the deepest of the sea. And even the tiniest peace of virus or bacteria was wiped out of existence. The entire eco-system of earth was falling apart.

This was all because of the immense powerful Beam of energy of energy he had fired into the earth's core, which resulted in earth's core getting destroyed losing its protection from UV rays. And all life on earth had been depleted. The only survivors were a few powerful humans but they survived only to be butchered by Toramaru himself.

He started to walk towards the almost dead body. The poor girl was struggling to keep her breath. Toramaru walked towards her. He crouched near the girls face, cleared the hair that was covering her face to get a look at his last prey.

The girl recognized the bloody charred face that was near her own and called out- "Toru-kun (Or whatever Rebecca calls him)?" in a very faint voice and fell into the deep slumber we know as death.

Hearing this familiar voice, Toramaru regained his sanity. He looked at the face of the girl and cried in a shaken voice out "Re-Re-Rebecca? NO- NO- IT CAN'T BE! WHAT HAVE I DONE!? PLEASE DON'T DIE!"

This was too good to be true. His hands were bloody with the blood of the girl he lived for. And now she was dead. He took her life himself.

Tears were falling from his bloodshot eyes. He glared at the ground nearby and it had exploded, resulting a hole. He took the lifeless body in his arms and laid it in the crater. He covered the hole with soil, still crying and mumbling something. Before completely burying her, Toramaru let a goodbye kiss for the last time on Rebecca's cold lips.

It had only been a week when they let each other know about their feelings. And since Angel and Gouenji went to a vacation, So Rebecca and Him would be able to get close to each other. But it was too late…

He looked around everywhere. This was too good to be true. He couldn't believe what he had done. This world was beautiful; but now it was in total wreckage. And he was the one responsible for it.

_**~Present time~**_

…A loud bang and the door flew open. A humanoid figure immerged from the inky darkness. "Rebecca?" Called out Toramaru as he recognized the figure.

The figure was of the person Toramaru had expected. It was Rebecca. But it was not her usual self. Her big beautiful eyes filled with her flaming spirit looked lifeless than ever. Her face was paler than usual. Her smile faded somewhere inside that paleness not like

But his smile turned into a smirk as he saw the figure walk in. he grabbed his head and screamed. He looked like his head was going to pop open. "NO THIS ISN NOT POSSIBLE! I BURIED YOU MYSELF! GET AWAY! DO NOT COME NEAR!"

The body hadn't started rotting yet because there was no such thing as bacteria anymore.

He screamed madly and kept screaming towards the heavens. The walking cadaver of Rebecca kept walking until she got near him. Toramaru screamed in agonizing pain...

* * *

**AND CUT**

**Rebecca: Was that mushy stuff necessary?**

**Dread: Yes it was!**

**I am sooo dead!**

**And this is why people hate me. Short story isn't it? Well, this isn't actually a story. I will write the full version later. Tell me how it was. How's the cover? How's my new avatar?**

**P.S.- please do not tell Dreamer about this story if you know him.**

**As you can see, I've filled up most of the story with sketchy gribbles.**

**And remember, NO INSULTING, NO FLAMING.**

**If you wanna argue, then mail me: mhrico2  
**


End file.
